Sport utility or crossover vehicles have become very popular over the past several years. Some of these vehicles include an aggressive outer shape, including an arcuately shaped rear end. The interior cargo area of such vehicles similarly conforms to the general arcuate shape of the rear end. Cargo covers are typically utilized in such vehicles (e.g., those that do not have a fully enclosed trunk). Cargo covers conceal items that may be placed within the cargo area for storage and transportation purposes. However, because of the general contour of the cargo areas, it is difficult to conceal these areas from view with conventional cargo covers.
Conventional cargo covers only cover a rectangular area because the rigid frame of the retractable cargo cover limits the coverage area. In the case of today's aggressively and extremely styled vehicles, interior back door styling, which may consist of pronounced curvatures, further prevents full cargo area coverage with conventional cargo covers. Particularly, if the posterior of the cargo area of a vehicle has a pronounced curve, a conventional retractable cargo cover, which consists of a rigid rod and a plastic material, will not cover the curved portion of the cargo area. This uncovered portion exposes items that may be located in the curved portion of the cargo area.
Accordingly, cargo cover assemblies that substantially conceal cargo areas of vehicles, including curved portions, are desired.